The Runaway
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: It was a cold winter when Silver met Soul. Please review. Silver is super out of character. I was up at 11 and 12 and still am. Pls enjoy. Fluffy.


All my life I've seen my father lie about things, steal things, and kill things. I've never been known till know. I was the secret child. He left me when I was four. Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket and my father. A life of crime in my future I chose to ignore it. With no feelings or emotions I'm always left behind. Until I met her…

It was January 4th, 2014 and I woke up early that morning. I did my morning ritual and threw on a black t- shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a black hoodie. With my red hair I would look like a hoodlum and stand out. But this is how I feel about it. _I don't give a rattata's tail._ I walked out the door into a world full of white. The town looked like it was abandoned. Just the way I like it. I walked down to the forest. White covered the ground and trees from top to bottom. As I walked towards the lake, I heard a faint voice singing a song I can't remember the name of. As I walk closer I can hear it clearer. I saw a girl with Brown pigtails, blue jeans, a pink shirt, and a blue coat on. She was humming a tune that I now am familiar with, "Gone away is the bluebird, and here to stay is the new bird who sings a love song as we go along walking in a winter wonderland." As she heard my footsteps she turned around. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked cheerfully.

"…" was my answer. She then became frantic. "You're here to mug me aren't you? Here have everything." I watched in amusement as she pull out her trainers ID, her Pokedex, her pokeballs, her phone, and her healing potions. "I'm not a thief, so put your stuff back. I'm just here to relax and this is my winter outfit, so relax." I said calmly. Her tensed body seemed to relax as she picked up her things. "Sorry for judging you, so early." She said sheepishly. Just then I heard a rustling in the bushes. I tensed and followed the sound. "What's wrong, also my name is Soul." Soul asked. "They followed me." Was my simple answer. She followed me to where the noise stopped. _It was a grunt._ 'Not now' I thought. "Stay behind and be quiet." I whispered to Soul. She nodded and look scared. That look made me feel some type of way. I wanted to help her. While the figure was resting, I punched him in the back. _He was out cold for good_. I didn't want the person I loved, to see me kill, but it had to be done. Wait… That's an emotion. She must have done something. Augh. I shook that out of my head. I signaled for her to follow me. As I walked she was at my side. Slowly, she started to fit her hand in mine. I didn't resist. I actually _**like**_ the feeling. Our fingers intertwined, I don't know how. But they did it by themselves. We got to the destination. The old base. This was my home. I should feel safe here, but I don't. Soul still had the look of fear on her face. I removed my hand from hers and started to run, to the office. Everyone looked at me, but I didn't care because _they were here._ My mom; my dad; once I arrived, I heard laughing. I walked in and I saw bottle of whisky and beer and my parents. They were sitting in chairs, laughing for all the wrong reasons. I remember that they use to take me to the backyard. To learn how to shoot. They took me too the headquarters to learn how to do everything and anything. I remember a night were my parents were drunk. They started to pass out. Tonight they're drunk, drunk holding prescription pills. They aren't sick physically, but mentally. I walked in and put the pills in a nearby cabinet. The looked at me as if I was retarded. My dad picked up his loaded gun and aimed it at me. If he died I would become the heir of the company. Not anymore. I hear feet rushing towards the room. It was her. It was Soul. She stood next to me and we started to glow. Our hair raised up and we started to transform into our ultimate forms. Soul's hair was done and she had on a pink dress and black flats. Her wings matched mine. I had on a red shirt and kept my black jeans. I had on black tennis shoes. She held my hand and a spell came out of our lips the ground started to glow brighter than the Solar Eclipse. The pills exploded and the bottle were broken all the team rocket uniforms exploded and were replaced by a blue shirts, blue jeans, and blue shoes. It reminded me of a blueberry. After we had returned back to the ground Soul feel on to her knees and started to fall. My parents walked out of the room with their heads hung low. That event must have turned them sober.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my house. I laid her down in the bed next to me. I changed her clothes to pajamas. And I put on mine. I laid down in the bed and kiss her on the head. "Good night." I said before turning off the light. I woke up in the morning in the middle of a blizzard. We woke up at the same time. Of course she wanted to know what happened so I told her what happened. She seemed very thankful and hugged me tight. I cooked some pancakes and we ate. She looked outside at the snow and then turned back to me with a smile. She dug around in her bag, looking for something. She pulled out some pocky. She wanted to play the game with me. I said yes because I love her. We put it in our mouths. We started biting. Once our face were about an inch apart we blushed. I took the last bite and we kissed. Once we broke it I said "I win." And laughed. She stuck her tongue out playfully. We watched some television until noon. That's when I remembered something, I had to thank her. I turned around and kissed her as hard as I could. Once we broke for sweet air (Soul's lips are sweeter.), I said "Thank you for teaching me how to feel emotions and love."

She leaned into me and I put my arm around her. I knew that we would always be together.


End file.
